The Ghost of You
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: [Crónicas de KaixRei] No estaba haciendo nada... únicamente estaba recordando un fantasma... El Fantasma de Ti. Yaoi, oneshot, AU, obviamente KaixRei y un toque de YuriyxBryan.


_Acotaciones: _

"..." - diálogos

'...' - _pensamientos_

(...) - mis burdos comentarios

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "_The __Ghost of You_"**

∞ **Autor: _Celen Marinaiden_**.

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, oneshot, AU, raro, no sé como mas describirlo xD.

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei** ¡Ooobvio!

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_ThE gHoSt Of yOu_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

El automóvil al fin detuvo su recorrido, justo frente a una casa de modesto diseño campestre. Era grande y bastante parecida a todas las demás que se encontraban en la villa repleta casi en su mayoría de bellos _chalet_, aquel pequeño pueblo de Sussex que quedaba a varios kilómetros de la bulliciosa Londres era todo un lugar encantador, pacifico y lleno de una inocente opulencia. El sol de las dos de la tarde era ya bastante calido y agradable, después de todo a pesar de que el otoño casi terminaba, aun se podría disfrutar en ciertos días de un clima ajeno al frió que ya comenzaba a sentirse. Del vehículo bajaron cuatro personas respectivamente, tres de ellas eran apenas unos jóvenes, mientras que la cuarta se trataba ya de un hombre maduro, de cabellos rojizos que en un pasado debieron de brillar más intensidad, aunque en sus ojos negros se conservaba el aire de la juventud. Los otros tres apenas eran unos chicos que parecían de todo menos simplones.

"Bien, aquí la tienen, nuestra casa de vacaciones" -anuncio uno de ellos, era pelirrojo, de unos encantadores ojos azules y una sonrisa agradable en los labios-.

"¿No te gusta, Kai?" -pregunto de una manera un tanto burlona un peligris, que poseía unos profundos ojos verdes-.

"Hmpf" -mas el tercer chico negó con desprecio-.

"Me pregunto que te enseñaran en la escuela, porque modales seguramente no" -se siguió burlando aquel ojiverde, hasta que el pelirrojo lo callo con un ligero codazo-.

"¿Qué les parece si van a instalarse, chicos?" -pregunto el hombre, no es que los jóvenes fuesen unos mocosos, pero tampoco eran demasiado mayores-.

"Claro, papá" -asintió gustosamente el de ojos azules-.

Nikolai Ivannov sonrió afectuosamente a Yuriy, su hijo, para después voltear a ver a los dos acompañantes que esta vez había traído. Bryan ya los había visitado una temporada anteriormente; pero el otro, Kai, esta era la primera vez que el chico de mirada indiferente pasaría tanto tiempo con ellos. La puerta de la agradable casa se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de piel muy blanca, un rostro hermoso aunque marcado por unas cuentas insignificantes arrugas que indicaban edad y sabiduría. Su cabello era una cascada rubia y sus ojos tenían un vivido color azul. Ella era Yelena, la madre de Yuriy.

Nikolai se encamino hacia la casa, cargando algunas maletas, así que sin más los tres chicos se encargaron de bajar el resto de sus cosas de aquel automóvil, para que después siendo guiados por el pelirrojo menor pudiesen instalarse en la casa, que por dentro era mucho más ostentosa de lo que por fuera se veía. Yuriy Ivannov había conseguido al fin invitar para el casi invierno de ese año a dos de sus amigos a pasarla con él. Kai Hiwatari resultaba ser su primo lejano, por lo cual los padres del mismo prácticamente lo habían obligado a ir pese a las quejas que este había puesto. El otro, Bryan Kuznetzov, era un muy buen amigo del pelirrojo, aunque la verdad era que él buscaba ser algo mas que eso; sobra decir que los tres en ocasiones no se llevaban de maravilla entre si, pero al menos lograban tolerarse lo suficiente como para pasar algunos buenos ratos.

Cuando terminaron de instalarse en las habitaciones que Yuriy asigno a cada uno, y que el mismo pelirrojo hiciese lo mismo, los tres jóvenes bajaron y sin mas salieron de la casa. Como aquella construcción se encontraba perdida en un viejo pueblito de pintoresco vivir, árboles por todas partes, un par de subidas y bajadas, cercas, jardines, flores y chimeneas, irlo a recorrer era totalmente algo que valía bien la pena. El lugar parecía sacado de un cuento para dormir, o de un libro de historia y sin embargo la modernidad estaba más que presente.

Para Kai, caminar por las calles no tenía sentido alguno, pero poseía un poco de lógica cuando se iba a pasar todo un invierno en aquel lugar y no lo conocía. Aunque claro, para Bryan y Yuriy el salir a deambular contenía un sentido muy diferente, teniendo en cuenta cuando se quería jugar una broma. Sin embargo hay que tener cuidado, porque algunas de las bromas pueden acabar mal...

"¡Hey! Esperen" -había pedido Yuriy, los tres se encontraban caminando casi por las afueras del pueblo donde ya muy pocas casas quedaban-.

"¿Y ahora que? ¿Quieres que veamos otro estúpido buzón?" -rezongo Kai, harto ya de haber pasado toda la tarde con esa absurda caminata-.

"No, quiero que vean eso" -señalo hacia el frente con el dedo índice-.

Bryan y Kai desviaron la mirada hacia donde pedía el ojiazul, y lo que vieron realmente valía la pena el haberse detenido. Se trataba de una enorme casa, tres pisos, de apariencia muy antigua y pintada de un gris color, las esquinas de las ventanas, de la puerta y los postes que se encontraban en la entrada eran de un color blanco, igual que el techo de tejas. Estaba rodeada de una barda no demasiado alta con árboles enormes haciendo de cantilenas alrededor, se notaba claramente que el patio trasero daba hacia el bosque que rodeaba la villa.

"¿Qué tiene de especial?" -pregunto Bryan-.

Yuriy le sonrió de manera conspiradora, a lo que el chico tuvo que seguir dentro de su papel. Él ya sabía que tenía aquella construcción de especial e interesante. Y no quería perder la oportunidad de cobrarse una "venganza" por lo que el había pasado el verano anterior, aunque la persona que lo había agraviado no fuese la misma de la que ahora se vengaba... bueno, para el caso daba lo mismo ¡Kai igual le desagradaba el setenta por cierto del tiempo!

"Pues..." -hizo una pausa significativa- "Que esta embrujada" -contesto simplemente Yuriy encogiéndose de hombros- "Se encuentra abandonada desde hace ya muchos años, dicen que todos los que han vivido ahí han muerto misteriosamente... Sin mencionar que hay espíritus que se aparecen" -bien, todo era mentira, o al menos en parte eso creía él-.

"Ah... ¿En serio?" -el ojiverde continuaba con el juego-.

"Así es, yo a veces he visto sombras" -dijo lo mas seriamente que pudo, intentando ser convincente-.

"Oye, yo no te creo na... ¡Hey, vi algo!" -grito el peligris intentando que su actuación pareciese convincente-.

Kai resoplo exasperado. Estando cruzado de brazos sus profundos ojos rojizos parecían resplandecer solamente con fastidio... ¡Lo que ahora faltaba! Casas embrujadas y espíritus que se aparecían ¡Que ridiculez!

"¿Enserio?" -pregunto Yuriy, agudizando la mirada y fingiendo que buscaba algo en la casa- "¿Estas seguro?".

"¡Claro que si!" -repuso el peligris, buscando también algo que sabía no existía- "En una ventana me pareció ver que dentro había algo que se movía".

"No veo nada, todo se ve muy oscuro ¿En que ventana?".

"En esa de ahí, la de la derecha" -señalo para ser mas claro-.

Kai resistió la necesidad de pasarse las manos por su cabello azulado, que presentaba dos curiosas coloraciones, pues los mechones del frente eran de un color claro, mientras que la parte trasera tenía un color azul profundo. Él ya había tenido suficiente por esa tarde de tanta estupidez.

"¿Harían el favor de dejar de decir idioteces?" -suspiro hastiado- "Regresemos ¡No quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo!".

"Oh... ¿Ya te quieres ir, Kai?" -pregunto burlonamente Bryan- "Tendrás que esperar, yo quiero saber que fue lo que vi ¿Y si entramos?".

"¡Ni lo pienses!" -exclamo alarmado Yuriy- "Kai tiene razón, lo mejor es irnos" -fingiendo algo de temor se dio la vuelta- "Ni loco entraría a ese lugar".

"Como que empiezo a creerte" -Bryan puso su mejor expresión grave- "Larguémonos de aquí" -y también se dispuso a caminar-.

"No puedo creer que realmente se traguen esas estupideces" -se quejo al instante el bicolor, cruzando los brazos nuevamente- "Se están comportando como unas niñitas aterradas".

Bien, bien... ahí estaba la oportunidad que los otros dos chicos estaban esperando, y Kai se las regalaba en bandeja de plata.

"¿Enserio? Y si eres tan valiente ¿Por qué no entras?" -he ahí la siguiente parte del plan-.

"No voy a hacer eso" -corto secamente el bicolor, fulminando con la mirada al ojiverde-.

"Jah... ¿Quién actúa como una niñita? Si tienes miedo sólo dilo" -reto Bryan, volteando a ver al bicolor de forma provocadora-.

"No voy a entrar solamente para divertirlos, par de retrasados" -y sin tomarle mas importancia, Kai se adelanto-.

"Claro, es el miedo" -se burlo el ojiverde-.

"Ya, Bryan... hasta a ti te da miedo, así que no lo molestes" -hablo Yuriy, sonriendo cómplicemente-.

"Bueno, sólo porque tú lo pides" -el peligris le regreso la sonrisa-.

El ojicarmín apretó inconscientemente los puños, volteo ligeramente para verlos como quien ve a la persona que mas odia en el mundo, y después soltando un bufido exasperado giro su vista hacia el frente.

"Yo. No. Tengo. Miedo" -dijo con una lentitud calculadora- "Ustedes son quienes lo tienen, pero no te preocupes, Yuriy, ya vamos a regresar con mami y papi".

Bryan contuvo las ganas de reírse, mientras que Yuriy solamente negaba con la cabeza sonriendo enormemente, al tiempo que señalaba al bicolor.

"Esta bien, Kai, no tienes miedo, te creemos".

"Sí, Kai" -Bryan arrastro el nombre- "Pero el hecho de que te digamos que estamos convencidos de que no tienes miedo, no quita que en el fondo sepas la verdad... deberías de ser mas sincero contigo mismo".

Kai se vio tentado a detenerse, pero sencillamente siguió con su camino. Triunfantes, Yuriy y Bryan voltearon a verse. El pez había picado la carnada sin siquiera saberlo ¡Estaban mas que seguros de ello!

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

El reloj marcaba diez para las diez de la noche. Yuriy y Bryan se encontraban tranquilamente en la sala de estancia viendo un poco de televisión y aparentemente embobados, por lo cual él considero que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando silenciosamente se encargo de bajar las escaleras, pasar junto al pasillo y con sumo cuidado abrir la puerta para después cerrarla. O al menos eso era lo que había creído Hiwatari. En cuanto la puerta se cerro, el pelirrojo junto con el ojiverde voltearon hacia el pasillo vació apenas iluminado por la luz encendida de donde ellos se encontraban. Ambos sonrieron con mal sana victoria, y una burla que no se molestaron en lo mas mínimo de esconder o de contener.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" -exclamo Bryan- "Sencillamente pensé que nos ignoraría".

"Te lo dije, Kai es tan necio que ahora no estará satisfecho hasta que vaya a esa casa, entre y regrese" -Yuriy contuvo la risa que eso le provocaba- "Lo mismo paso contigo ¿Ves? Yo los conozco bien" -agrego burlonamente- "¡Orgullosos a morir!".

"Ya cállate" -rezongo, resentido con el recuerdo- "Pero será una buena lección para él ¿Le dejaste las puertas abiertas?" -arqueo las cejas divertido-.

"Claro, tú sabes que en este pueblucho es muy poco probable que alguien se le ocurra robar en esa casa... todo esta calculado" -se puso de pie dando un salto-.

Apenas diez minutos antes de que Kai bajase y se marchase, Yuriy se había escurrido de la casa, corrido como si su vida dependiese de ello y "arreglado" la situación para que su _adorado_ primo no tuviese problema alguno en ingresar a la terrible casa embrujada.

"¿A que hora crees que regrese?" -el ojiverde también se levanto del amplio sillón-.

"No lo sé" -despreocupadamente se encogió de hombros- "Pero yo ya me voy a dormir, estoy cansado, el viaje fue largo... y algo me dice que Kai regresara después hecho una furia" -se rió por lo bajo, habían estado planeando aquella broma por un par de semanas-.

"Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo" -bostezo ligeramente- "También me voy a dormir, pero quiero estar al pendiente de cuando llegue Kai... me encantaría ver la cara que tendrá" -la verdad era que aunque no le cayese terriblemente mal, tampoco había podido resistir la idea de molestarlo un poco, así como Yuriy le había molestado a él hacia unos cuantos meses-.

"Será la misma que pusiste tú" -se burlo al instante Yuriy, de una manera cínica mientras apagaba el televisor-.

"Eres tan gracioso, Yura" -Bryan se cruzo de brazos y por poco le da un puntapié al ojiazul cuando paso a un lado de él-.

"Es un don" -siguiendo con sus bromas ambos chicos avanzaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras-.

Sus habitaciones se encontraban dispuestas en la planta alta, por lo cual había sido fácil escuchar cuando el ojiescarlata había bajado lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido aunque sin embargo le habían escuchado, después de todo estaban muy atentos ya que se esperaban algo así. Cuando le escucharon irse, se sintieron complacidos, y burlándose con su magnifica treta para hacerle pasar un mal rato al otro imaginaban que conociendo la forma de ser de Kai, se enojaría al comprobar que no había nada y quizás si ellos no le decían sobre el engaño, entonces no habría ningún tipo de represarías hacia sus personas... pero la satisfacción de haberle orillado a Kai a ir a esa casa no se les quitaría fácilmente ¡Y podrían seguir burlándose a sus espaldas!

Por su parte y caminando por las casi oscuras calles, Kai se maldecía internamente por lo que estaba haciendo, realmente no creía que estuviese a punto de ir a aquella mentada casa sólo por una tontería. Toda la tarde Yuriy y Bryan habían estado molestándole con aquella estúpida idea, diciendo que tenía miedo y quien sabia cuantas cosas mas, lo cual había puesto al limite la paciencia de Kai que realmente no era mucha. Ciertamente no estaba yendo a esa dichosa casa para después ir a presumirles a sus "amigos" sobre su hazaña, si no simplemente lo hacia para probarse algo a si mismo, estaba seguro de que en cuanto entrase, diese un efímero vistazo y después se marchase podría estar en paz al desmentir para él las tantas y tantas cosas que venían diciendo Ivannov y Kuznetzov. Ellos le importaban un completo demonio, pero su ego no estaría en paz hasta que se probase a si mismo que podía hacer algo tan simple que sin embargo le tenía tan molesto.

En medio de la dominante oscuridad, las calles parecían mas frías debido al arbolado que se encontraba por todas partes y que sin duda templaba más el ambiente de lo que ya se encontraba. Llego hasta aquel lugar que había observado por la tarde y le pareció que aunque envuelto en las sombras... esa casa no producía nada miedo, era sólo eso, una sencilla casa muy grande... no una mansión, el conocía las mansiones ¡Vivía en una! Así que no había punto de comparación de su hogar a esa casucha. Se apresuro para terminar con aquella sandez rápido, así que se acerco a la entrada que estaba resguardaba primeramente por una vana reja que aparentemente se encontraba abierta. Suspiro pensando que lo que iba a hacer era una perdida de tiempo y alargo su mano derecha tomando la puertecilla para abrirse paso, pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica, la misma que solemos tener cuando tomamos un objeto ó nos acercamos a alguien que tiene consigo cierta carga estática. Extrañado pero sin tomarle importancia al hecho abrió más la puerta y entro, avanzando con paso cauteloso.

Dentro de la casa entre las más profundas tinieblas un par de ojos se abrieron, resplandeciendo con un extraño dorado, como si algo los hubiese impulsado a revelarse.

Kai siguió caminando y no se dio cuenta de que la puerta que acababa de abrir se había vuelto a cerrar, pero esta vez con el seguro que debería de haber tenido antes de que él llegase. Observo los alrededores mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal y no pudo negar que el ambiente realmente daba escalofríos, pero prefirió no poner atención ya que era normal, todo de noche se vuelve más siniestro así que no era nada para alterarse. Al llegar al pórtico cerro los ojos con algo de frustración al darse cuenta de que se estaba comportando como un chiquillo movido por las provocaciones de sus amigotes, para después abrir esas orbes rojizas suyas cual sangre, estiro la mano y tomo la perilla girándola después, solamente quería asegurarse si estaba cerrada o no, ya que en caso de que lo estuviese tendría que buscar otra entrada... cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que efectivamente se encontraba abierta y le pareció que aquello se ponía algo raro. Sin temor alguno abrió completamente la puerta notando que dentro todo se encontraba en tinieblas, ligeramente entro de a poco mientras examinaba el lugar, había poca claridad pues la luna aunque no fuese llena daba una luz un tanto fúnebre que entraba por las ventanas y la puerta misma... pero para Kai eso no bastaba para tener una visión completa.

Se animo a entrar a pesar de que su vista no fuese la adecuada, y eso mismo fue lo que le hizo golpearse con vayan a saber que cosa justo cuando había dado dos pasos apenas, por mero reflejo dijo algo en su idioma natal que solamente él entendió, haciendo que el ruido de su pequeño accidente se escuchase por muchas partes de la casa. Ya estaba maldiciendo su error de no haber llevado con él una linterna para alumbrar el camino en lo poco que fuese a explorar por esa casa... cuando un ruido proveniente del piso superior le hizo quedarse en una sola pieza... repentinamente le pasaron pensamientos que tenían que ver con la supuesta historia de fantasmas que había escuchado apenas aquel mismo día por la tarde, pero su mente analítica desecho la idea al instante, mas sin embargo la inquietud que había provocado aquel recuerdo comenzaba a traicionarle.

"Papá, mamá ¿Ya llegaron?" -escucho claramente el bicolor y su cuerpo se tenso al instante ante aquellas palabras-.

Aparentemente si había fantasmas y apariciones... o la casa no estaba tan sola como había creído.

"Papá ¿Son ustedes?" -pregunto nuevamente aquella voz-.

Si mal no se equivocaba, esa voz era bastante suave, con un tinte de cierta inocencia e inmadurez que solamente podía ser identificada de una forma: Un niño.

Kai no tuvo tiempo siquiera de analizar los hechos que estaban aconteciendo cuando inesperadamente las luces del lugar en donde se encontraba se encendieron súbitamente, cegándole un por momento y haciendo que un tanto de adrenalina comenzase a correr por su sangre. Volteo hacia todas partes notando que el lugar se encontraba impecable... una sala de estancia de una clara decoración antigua en sus muebles, al igual que las paredes, el piso y hasta el mismo techo... todo tan bien cuidado. Comenzando a sentir aquella sensación quizás de miedo o de confusión el ojirubí miro hacia todas direcciones y no le fue muy difícil encontrar en la puerta que daba seguramente hacia otra habitación, a la figura causante de aquella repentina iluminación. Era solamente un niño pequeño... de grandes ojos dorados y un cabello intensamente negro. El pequeño le miraba gravemente mientras que su brazo aun permanecía estirado por haber presionado aquel interruptor de luz que obviamente quedaba fuera de su alcance; pronto bajo la mano y temerosamente se encogió de hombros, sin despegar los ojos de la figura de Kai, obviamente ninguno de los dos se había esperado encontrarse con el otro.

"¿Quién eres tú?" -sin duda era la misma voz que antes el ruso había escuchado... sólo un niño podría oírse con tanta simplicidad y gracia- "¿Dónde están mis papás?" -aun así, el infante no dudaba en preguntar-.

Entonces aparentemente todo pareció estar claro y perfectamente entendible para Kai quien sólo hasta ahora después de salir de su sorpresa inicial comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo... Y justo en ese momento maldijo a Yuriy... ¡Se la había hecho de nuevo! ¡Maldita sea! Nuevamente y por no saber tragarse su orgullo interno había formado parte de otro de aquellos jueguitos que tanto le gustaban al pelirrojo para fastidiar a la gente, y a veces parecía que muy especialmente para fastidiarlo a él. Ahora todo estaba claro, no se trataba de ninguna casa abandonada y menos que tuviese realmente encantada con supuestos espíritus ¡Era absurdo! Él lo sabía y aun así ¡Había caído como un chiquillo! No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido como para hacer caso a todas aquellas burlas y terminar en aquel lugar... ahora seguramente si alguien mayor le descubría en aquella situación sin dudar pensaría que se trataba de un ladronzuelo vulgar, y no iba a dudar en hacer algo como llamar a la policía local... debía admitir que esta vez Yuriy si que se había pasado con sus "ligeras" bromas, y él de imbécil sin objeciones de nuevo resultaba ser la victima de ese pelirrojo tan manipulador. Entonces ¿De que le servía a Kai ser tan inteligente si no podía detectar cuando el otro jugaba ese tipo de artimañas? Ya no importaba, a pesar de que por dentro tenía un gran torrente de furia que sin duda desquitaría cuando llegase con su "primito", ahora lo importante era salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible antes de que algo que involucrase a las autoridades sucediese.

"¿Quién eres?" -escucho nuevamente aquella voz-.

Kai levanto la vista hacia el niño que había dejado de mirar al caer en cuenta de su situación, y lo observo todavía agazapado junto a una pared con sus grandes orbes doradas enfocadas en su persona, reluciendo de duda... aunque extrañamente en ellas no miro el miedo. Lo mejor seria irse rápido, aunque fuese tan sólo un niño quizás en cualquier momento gritaría para llamar a alguien mayor y entonces es ahí donde los problemas iban a comenzar, mas justo estaba por regresar sus pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta por la cual había entrado ahora estaba cerrada lo cual le extraño, ya que ni siquiera había escuchado cuando eso había pasado. Se iba a precipitar sobre ella para largarse lo mas rápido posible cuando sin saber exactamente la razón se giro de nuevo para mirar a aquel chiquillo, al fijar sus ojos en los de él sintió la extraña sensación de que había en él algo extrañamente familiar. Detuvo su mano justo cuando esta iba a tomar el picaporte de la puerta, ya que el niño había comenzado a avanzar hacia él con paso decidido, examinándolo con esas orbes ambarinas suyas.

"Hola" -dijo el pequeño, parándose justo a una distancia prudente del bicolor- "¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Eres amigo de mis papás?" -cuestiono ingenuamente-.

"Yo..." -sin saber siquiera porque había hablado, Kai se detuvo con lo que pensaba decir-.

"¿Quién eres?" -insistió con aquella pregunta-.

"Kai" -susurro-.

La verdad es que había respondido únicamente con el fin de callar al niño ya que suponía que si no contestaba, el chiquillo podría alterarse y no le convenía en lo mas mínimo, aunque después se reprendió por haber dicho su nombre real en lugar de inventar alguno.

"¿Kai?" -misteriosamente los ojos dorados de aquel niño parecían brillar con cierta emoción- "Y... ¿Por qué estas aquí?" -al parecer el pelinegro era muy insistente-.

"Yo... encontré la puerta abierta y... ya me voy" -sin duda alguna se sentía estúpido por dar ese tipo de explicaciones en vez de marcharse de una maldita buena vez antes de que aquello se hiciese mas grande-.

"¿De verdad?" -inocentemente Rei parpadeo un par de veces- "Que mal, pensé que mis padres te habían mandado para acompañarme" -aquellas palabras sin duda le habían sonado extrañas-.

"¿Estas solo?" -de hecho ya hasta se había olvidado de la puerta... aquel niño provocaba en él ciertas sensaciones que le parecían conocidas-.

"Sí, siempre... así son mis papás" -sus palabras se habían escuchado tristes sin duda-.

Raramente Kai sintió pena por el niño, al escuchar aquello le recordó sin duda a sus propios padres que muy pocas veces realmente se preocupaban por él... pero estos padres realmente parecían el colmo, dejar a un niño solo y con las puertas abiertas completamente expuesto ¿En que estaban pensando? Kai seria incapaz de hacer algo malo ¿Qué hubiese pasado si alguien más hubiese entrado con intenciones muy diferentes a las suyas? En realidad había personas que no deberían de tener hijos si no pensaban en cuidarlos de la manera adecuada, bueno, al menos eso era lo que Kai solía pensar de sus propios padres. Un segundo ¡Ese no era el momento para ponerse a divagar!

"Me equivoque de casa" -dijo al fin, encontrado lo que a él le pareció una buena excusa- "Pero ya debo irme".

"Oh... esta bien" -el niño bajo la vista de manera afligida, como si aquello le afectase mucho mas de lo que el bicolor esperase-.

"Mira, no te preocupes... ya llegaran tus padres, encárgate de cerrar bien las puertas y regresa a dormir" -le indico, era lo mejor que podía hacer por aquel pequeño desconocido en una situación tan precaria como esa-.

"De acuerdo" -mas seguro Rei asintió, volteando hacia arriba y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa al ojiescarlata-.

Kai no supo porque, pero aquel gesto le parecía haberlo visto antes... y esa extraña emoción que le había dado por observar tan solo una sonrisa, no recordaba haberla sentido anteriormente pero sin embargo algo le decía que no era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así.

"Hacia mucho que nadie se preocupaba por mí" -declaro él, sonriendo apaciblemente- "Ven..." -le señalo con la mano que se agachase, como si quisiese contarle quizás algún tipo de secreto-.

No supo porque, pero Kai hizo caso a la petición y se agacho poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar así a una altura adecuada con el niño. Rei rebusco con sus manos alrededor de su cuello tomando una cadena plateada de la cual colgaba un brillante anillo dorado. Abrió la cadena sacando el anillo y apenas el ojirubí reacciono cuando el pequeño había tomado con firmeza su mano derecha, depositando en ella el objeto de metal. Sobra decir que ante aquella acción el bicolor se sintió descolocado pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer una pregunta al menos, ya que el niño se había apresurado a hablar.

"Gracias por venir, Kai..." -sus dorados ojitos relucían de un brillante intenso- "Espere mucho, ahora ya me puedo ir... pero te prometo que nos veremos pronto" -y aquellas palabras habían sido dichas con un tono tan misterioso que difícilmente podría creerse que era un niño quien las había pronunciado- "Recuerda lo que siempre decíamos: el tiempo no importa".

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, un extraño hormigueo se hizo presente en su cabeza y un zumbido resonó en sus oídos, poco a poco su mirada se vio nublada y la última imagen que se llevo consigo fue aquel rostro dulce e inocente... y cayo pesadamente sin sentir siquiera ya el golpe que su cuerpo dio contra el piso.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

Exhalo profundamente antes de decidirse a abrir los ojos. Se sentía preso de un sueño que aparentemente lo había dominado, y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de levantarse, o al menos de mover algún músculo. Cuando tuvo que abrir los ojos tardo un poco para tomar por completo conciencia de si mismo, se percato de que se encontraba prácticamente acostado en lo que en realidad era un muy cómodo sofá, y no la cama que había en la habitación que le habían asignado en la casa de sus tíos... su mente paseo en sus pensamientos sin darle muchas respuestas. Parecía que había soñado o lo había imaginado, pero estaba seguro que había estado hablando con un niño.

"Al fin despiertas" -de nuevo una voz desconocida le tomaba por sorpresa-.

Giro rápidamente el rostro hacia un lado para encontrar una figura que apenas entraba en la habitación. Se trataba de un joven que seguramente era de su edad, su piel lucia de un acanelado color, tenía un par de ojos dorados y llamativos que nunca antes había visto o al menos ahora eso creía, poseía un abundante cabello azabache, tan largo que parecía un torrente negro que moría justo arriba de sus rodillas. Todo lo peculiar de su persona contrastaba con la vestimenta claramente oriental que en aquel momento portaba, sin duda el joven no era ingles.

"Ahora... ¿Me quieres decir quien eres, y que hacías inconsciente en la entrada de mi casa?" -arqueo impacientemente una ceja, mientras se paraba a una distancia considerable de él-.

"¿Eh? Yo..." -balbuceo Kai completamente desconcertado- "Yo..."

"Si eres un ladrón déjame decirte que eres pésimo" -comento mordazmente sin miedo alguno, había examinado a aquel tipo lo suficiente como para saber que no era un peligro-.

"No, es que..." -pero Kai se había quedado sin palabras-.

En aquel momento le pareció que el chico frente a el tenía casi un aterrador parecido con cierto niño con el cual se había imaginado hablar la noche anterior, sí, suponía que era _anterior_ pues por medio de las ventanas que tenía la habitación en la que se encontraba, los destellos del sol se asomaban casi con timidez aunque abarcando e iluminando por completo la estancia. Sus pensamientos eran demasiado confusos como para que en aquel momento le diese una explicación al dueño de la casa en la que se encontraba.

"¿Y bien?" -se impaciento el pelinegro-.

"Error" -logro murmurar- "Fue un error... no sabía que realmente vivía alguien aquí... pensé que la casa se encontraba abandonada" -al fin había conseguido hablar algo coherente-.

Definitivamente tan confundido y desconcertado se encontraba en aquel momento que la verdad había sido la mejor respuesta que su mente pudo maquilar, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en una excusa.

Ante aquellas palabras el chico frente a él pareció cambiar su desconfiada expresión por una de sorpresa, para después poner un gesto como si estuviese pensando en lo que Kai acababa de decir.

"Déjame adivinar" -el ojiámbar hablo- "Eres amigo de Yuriy" -sentencio como la explicación mas lógica del mundo-.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" -Kai se sintió sacado de su estupefacción temporal-.

"Lo supuse" -sonrió de manera torcida, bufo un poco entre molesto y riendo- "Ya le había dicho que no quería que hiciese este tipo de bromas" -comento mas para si mismo que para el otro-.

"¿De que estas hablando?" -Kai se puso de pie, abandonando el confort que aquel sillón aterciopelado rojo tenía-.

"No me digas... te dijo que la casa estaba embrujada, que había fantasmas y cosas hechizadas" -ahora con toda la confianza del mundo se había acercado al bicolor-.

"De hecho" -la fría mente analítica del ojirubí estaba regresando, adaptando rápidamente su uso de razón a la situación-.

"¡Hmpf!" -rezongo el pelinegro, entre frustrado y ahora ya mas tranquilo-.

"¿Me quieres explicar que demonios esta pasando?" -y con la frialdad de sus pensamientos ahora también regresaba su impasible forma de ser-.

"Esta es mi casa" -afirmo nuevamente- "Salí a visitar a mis padres ¿Sabes? Y le dije a Yuriy que cuando viniese de vacaciones, cuidase de la casa mientras no estaba... debí pensar que _nuevamente_ haría algo así" -refuto, cruzando los brazos-.

Ahora que escuchaba aquello todo parecía tener lógica en el mundo de Kai nuevamente, eso sonaba a algo que Yuriy seria muy capaz de hacer y ante la inminente verdad comenzó a molestarse, de nuevo los estúpidos juegos de aquel pelirrojo familiar suyo le habían metido en problemas ¡Y vaya problemas! En algún momento pensó que aquel chico de largos cabellos negros le saltaría encima dispuesto a golpearlo, o que correría en busca de ayuda para someterlo.

"Oye, lamento haber sido así contigo... jeh, pero no todos los días pasa esto" -dijo el ojidorado, tratando de olvidar su ligero enojo con cierto ojiazul para intentar arreglar aquel problema-.

"No, olvídalo, no debí entrar" -frunció el ceño, pensando en las muchas cosas que podría hacerle pasar a Ivannov para cobrarse esa jugarreta que le había hecho-.

"No es tu culpa... no sabías".

"¿Qué paso?" -era una pregunta bastante lógica, aunque hubiese sido más lógico que viniese por parte del ojos dorados-.

"Bueno... mi regreso se adelanto una semana, y hace casi una hora que llegue e imagina mi sorpresa al encontrarte en el suelo de mi casa ¡Hasta con la puerta abierta! Pensé lo peor. Te golpeaste la cabeza al entrar, tengo un tapete asesino" -señalo hacia la entrada, frente la puerta cerrada se encontraba un pequeño tapetillo- "Es una trampa mortal, ya me he caído tres veces con él... supuse que pensabas robar algo o que sé yo, y no te había salido bien, para ser sincero en ese momento le agradecí al tapete por eso".

Kai estaba estupefacto, sin saber que poder decir ante que aquella explicación.

"Por un momento se me paso eso por la mente, pues Yuriy le jugo la misma broma a otro amigo suyo... uno de ojos verdes" -comento de manera pensativa, entrecerrando sus dorados ojos-.

"Bryan" -dijo el nombre instintivamente-.

"Sí, él" -ladeo la cabeza, sonriendo con comprensión- "La próxima vez prefiero dejar la casa sin cuidado que dejar que ese loco siga haciendo de las suyas por aquí ¡Un buen día causara verdaderos problemas!".

Kai soltó un gran suspiro mezcla de resignación y exasperación. Definitivamente iba a matar a su _adorado primo_ por la estúpida broma esa... ¡Menos mal que el chico era razonable! O seguramente en ese instante no habría despertado en un sillón sino en el suelo de la cárcel local... ¿Es que Yuriy no podía pensar mas sensatamente las cosas? Le daba rabia tan siquiera pensar en todo lo que pudo haber ocurrido de darse así la situación. Menos mal que tanto el chico dueño de la casa, como el niño de la noche pasada parecían ser demasiado confianzudos como para escuchar cualquier tipo de explicación antes de actuar. Sí, porque ahora le parecía que quizás no había soñado con aquel chiquillo, y pensándolo seriamente... el niño de antes, a juzgar por el parecido con aquel chico seguramente era pariente suyo, un hermano, o un hijo... pero era imposible, ese pelinegro debía tener la misma edad que él así que era muy poco posible que el niño se tratase de su hijo.

"¿Vives con tus padres?" -pregunto al instante, picado por la curiosidad-.

"Nop" -negó, sonriendo ligeramente- "Ellos viven en Hong Kong, decidieron volver a sus muy perdidas raíces" -rió un poco- "Vivo solo".

"¿Solo?" -Kai sintió que cualquier tipo de modorra que aun permaneciese en él se había ido-.

"Sí, aunque sé que parece raro por el tamaño de la casa, es herencia familiar".

"¿Tienes hermanos?" -comenzaba a sentir cierta inquietud-.

"Sí, una hermana mayor, se llama Mao... a todo esto, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado" -e hizo una breve pausa- "Me llamo Rei Kon ¿Y tú?".

Kai frunció el ceño, nada satisfecho con la explicación... como si creyese que por algún motivo el chino le había mentido.

"Kai Hiwatari" -respondió, con toda la cortesía que podía- "Soy primo de Yuriy".

"¿Primo?" -se asombro un poco- "No lo parecen ¿También eres de Rusia?".

"Sí" -respondió lacónicamente-.

"Ah... y viniste a pasar una temporada con tu primo" -razono-.

"Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Pues..." -Rei sonrió con picardía- "Bryan también vino a pasar una temporada con Yuriy, cuando a tu primo se le ocurrió mandarlo a mi casa... me entere por una vecina de todo el lió que se había armado, en ese momento yo también había salido fuera de Sussex ¡En serio que ya no me moveré de aquí!" -soltó riendo- "Yuriy y yo discutimos bastante por eso ¡Tiene que aprender a no hacer estas cosas!" -negó con la cabeza- "Nos va a causar mas que un dolor de cabeza si sigue con sus locuras".

Kai observo atentamente al chico, como si analizase algo en él, sin poder evitar que la evocación de lo que ahora si creía que había sido un sueño, llegase a su mente de nuevo. Aquel niño y Rei tenían cierto curioso parecido ¿Cómo podía ser?

Y justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, un fuerte golpe se dejo escuchar. La puerta había sido abierta con relativa violencia y había chocado con la pared. Con un sobresalto ambos chicos voltearon había la entrada y sus miradas se ensancharon un poco. Con un aspecto más pálido de lo normal, la respiración agitada y las llaves de la casa en mano, Yuriy se encontraba justo ahí.

"¡Kai!" -grito con alivio- "¡Menos mal! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti! No llegaste anoche ¡Y yo pensé que te había pasado algo grave! ¿Estas bien? apenas note hace quince minutos que no estabas y..." -justo en ese momento se percato de algo- "¿¡Rei!?" -grito con asombro- "¡Vaya!... Estas aquí ¿Cómo...?".

"Hola a ti también, Yuriy" -dijo de manera sarcástica- "Llegue una semana antes, y ya tuve la dicha de conocer a tu primo... ¿Algo que nos quieras explicar?".

Yuriy sintió que una horrible sensación se apoderaba de su estomago... aquello no estaba nada, pero nada bien.

"¡Yuriy!" -una cuarta voz grito, Bryan acababa de llegar- "¿Lo encontraste?"-pregunto jadeando-.

Bryan había tenido que correr bastante, pues había salido mucho después que Yuriy al tener que inventar una excusa a los padres del pelirrojo por la repentina salida del mismo, y la notoria ausencia de Kai.

"¡Bryan!" -soltó mordazmente el bicolor- "Ahora si estamos todos completos ¿No es adorable?" -y sus preciosos rubíes se dirigieron llenos de frialdad hacia el pelirrojo- "Y ahora: Habla".

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

Luego de haber tenido que arreglar el malentendido-broma pesada, Rei se había visto en la necesidad de despojar a Yuriy de las llaves de su preciosa casa, la muy pobre ya había soportado suficientes calumnias ¡No estaba embrujada!

Con unas bien planeadas mentiritas insignificantes, Bryan y Yuriy habían logrado que el señor Nikolai y su esposa nunca se diesen por enterados de lo que había ocurrido. Y aunque quedaron en buenos términos con Rei, lo mismo no podría decirse de Kai, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yuriy lamento sus bromas justo en el instante en que Kai decidió darle el peor de los castigos: Ignorarlo. Si había algo que desesperaba al ojiazul pelirrojo, era el ser ignorado ¡No resistía sentirse así! y por lo tanto la mas sagaz venganza que pudo cometer Kai fue sencillamente hacer de cuenta que Yuriy se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra, y como para hacer juego a todo esto se decidió a que Bryan Kuznetzov también inexistía para él. Herido en su amor propio y respeto, Kai no perdió la mínima oportunidad de encontrar donde poder alejarse de aquel par de idiotas, que le habían hecho pasar una de las mas grandes vergüenzas de su vida: se refugio en la compañía de Rei. El chino se había mostrado muy amistoso con él luego de aquel incidente y comenzó a visitarlo; la primera visita fue escasa y duro apenas quince minutos, sin embargo de esta siguieron mas y mas, y conforme aumentaba la cantidad también el tiempo que se quedaba a su lado, hasta que al fin pasaba los días desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía en aquella casa a la cual todavía se sentía muy apenado de entrar ¡Fantasmas! ¡Sustos! ¡Embrujos! Realmente no podría creer que había estado envuelto en todas esas cosas ¡Vaya vergüenza para su persona! Pronto se olvido de aquel sueño donde aparecía ese adorable niño de ojos dorados, y también enterró en el olvido aquel maldito orgullo que le había hecho ir a caer en las bromas pesadas de Yuriy. La señora Yelena no parecía del todo feliz viendo que su sobrino técnicamente pasaba ya muy pocas horas en casa, y que la relación que mantenía con Yuriy y Bryan era técnicamente fría y distante, pero ella, siendo madre como era y conocedora de todo lo que tenía que ver con su hijo, estaba segura que aquella pequeña "pelea" que había entre Kai y Yuriy era cosa de niños, y que solamente bastaba un tiempo para que la situación se arreglase. Además, no podía evitar el ver a Kai como un pequeño chiquillo que se siente enojado por una tontería ¡Y que actúa como tal! Con la misma cara de capricho y la infantil indignación.

No todo había sido tan malo o un desperdicio, según a los ojos del ojicarmín, porque a cambio de ver su dignidad reducida a nada, había tenido la enorme casualidad de conocer a Rei. ¿Para que negarlo? Pero la verdad era que por algún particular motivo, siempre se había sentido atraído hacia los morenos de ojos claros, básicamente podría decirse que ese era siempre el prototipo que buscaba en alguien para que le gustase, sin embargo las cosas con Rei eran diferentes, la sensación no se comparaba a nada que en el pasado hubiese sentido ¡Era algo adictivo! Y aun así, de todas formas no se sentía tan desconocido ante esa emoción. Por eso, muy poco le tomo el idear una táctica, y a base de un buen empleo de conquista y seducción, antes de que terminase su temporada de "vacaciones", ahora podía ostentar del brazo a un encantador chino de ojos dorados presumiéndolo como su novio.

Para ese entonces Kai ya se estaba planteando la idea de conseguir alguna casa en la villa de Sussex, o al menos en Londres, donde aquel poblado le quedaría a unas horas, pero lo mas idóneo era vivir lo mas cerca posible del chico que lo traía bastante loco desde el invierno pasado, si era cuestión de ser sincero consigo mismo. En realidad ambos ya lo habían hablado lo suficiente, y era mas que claro que ninguno de los dos quería permanecer demasiado alejado del otro, de hecho, el chino le dicho a Kai que si lo deseaba, podía quedarse en a vivir en su casa, lo cual fue una propuesta que el bicolor considero bastante, quizás eso haría.

Rei se dedicaba a trabajar aunque no lo pareciese, tenía una boticaria grande en el corazón de la villa, la cual era muy visitada, y aunque él no la atendía a veces solía pasarse hasta días enteros ahí. Ese era un legado de su familia, y a pesar de que sus padres habían insisto en que la vendiese él se había negado, Rei no tenía una gran necesidad de trabajar pero aun así le parecía lo mejor buscar como ganar su dinero en lugar de depender del solvento de sus padres, a diferencia suya el bicolor lo único a lo que estaba limitado a hacer era a dedicarse a las empresas menores de su padre lo cual no quería decir que no pudiese disfrutar y hacer lo que quisiese, después de todo aun quedaba demasiado tiempo para que el imperio corporativo de su padre quedase en sus manos. En el siguiente otoño, Kai había regresado a pasar una nueva temporada en casa de sus tíos, y para alivio de Yuriy había decidido dejar de ignorarlo desde ya hacia unos meses, eso, aunado a que ahora podía decir que Bryan era su _orgulloso_ novio, lo habían hecho bastante feliz, con lo cual el bicolor comprobó que su primo era feliz con muy, pero muy poca cosa (refiriéndose claro, a Bryan XD es que lo quiere taaanto).

Aquella tarde, Kai se encontraba mirando como su novio buscaba y rebuscaba entre cajas viejas cubiertas de polvo, cachivaches inútiles amontonados y vaya dios a saber que mas cosas se encontraban en el ático de la casa del chino. Tres ventanas se encargaban de iluminar el lugar, lo cual quitaba cualquier posibilidad de sentir escalofríos al menos en aquel momento a pleno día. Mientras Rei volcaba todo de cabeza entre baúles y cacharros, Kai simplemente se limitaba a observar la colección de cosas amontonadas en aquel sitio, el oriental le había dicho que aquella casa había tenido la "dicha" de ver crecer a muchas generaciones diferentes de la familia Kon, y que incontables de las cosas que cada generación se negaba a tirar había ido a dar a aquel lugar, Rei llamaba a toda esa colección de objetos inservibles: "Reliquias familiares", Kai dentro de su fuero interior les decía: "Estorbos apreciados".

"¿Podemos irnos?" -pregunto con voz aburrida, hartándose del desordenado paisaje-.

"Claro que no" -gruño un poco frustrado- "Aun no la encuentro".

"¿Quieres recordarme porque estamos aquí?".

"Porque necesito encontrar mi ropa de bebé para mandársela a Mao, dice que le quedara perfecta a mi sobrinito".

"¡Hmpf!" -Kai negó con la cabeza- "¿No es mas fácil comprar nueva?".

"Kai" -dijo a manera de reproche- "Se supone que esto tiene valor sentimental".

"Ese es tu problema, eres demasiado sentimental... esperemos que Rei VI no lo sea".

"¡Eres un pesado!" -respingo, perdiéndose en una caja llena de juguetes viejos- "Y él no se llamara Rei".

El primer hijo de Mao acababa de nacer hacia cosa de mes y medio. Rei fue a visitarla en Hong Kong y conoció a su adorable sobrino. Kai no había podido asistir pero aun así no se encontraba desinformado del tema. Igual, la mala broma que había hecho sobre eso de "Rei VI" se debía a una curiosa característica que había averiguado de su novio hacia tiempo, pero en realidad el nombre del chino no era sencillamente Rei, sino Rei V, como le había explicado su pareja, en su familia el era el quinto en _aclamarse_ con el nombre de "Rei" según una extraña tradición que no le explico en su momento.

Decidiendo a dejar a su chino con su búsqueda de "tesoros sentimentales", se dedico por si mismo a investigar más en aquel ático, esta era tan sólo la segunda vez que subía a aquel sitio, y le seguía pareciendo tan poco arreglado como la primera. Entre los trastos acomodados sin ningún orden aparente, algo en una de las esquinas cercana a una ventana le llamo la atención. Se acerco observando con casi desinteresada curiosidad la serie de pinturas colocadas en una fila, algunos cuadros eran más grandes que otros. De ante mano sabía que las pinturas representaban a los antepasados de Rei. La familia se Rei había hecho su pequeña fortuna gracias a la primera generación que había arribado en Inglaterra, los Kon eran comerciantes de especias y medicamentos tradicionales de la cultura china y gracias a eso sentaron las bases de sus vidas y dieron a las siguientes generaciones un buen legado y una paz económica que parecía duradera. Los retratos eran bastante bonitos, en su mayoría las personas tenían el cabello negro, o los característicos ojos dorados de la familia, esos ojos color oro que tanto amaba de Rei, con mucha facilidad solía perderse en aquellas profundidades refulgentes. Observo con detalle cada cuatro, había formas rectangulares, redondas, ovaladas y cuadradas. Las ropas variaban bastante igual que los colores según las épocas. Al ir repasando los rostros en los que reconoció alguna particularidad que presentaba su pareja, sus ojos se quedaron estáticos en un solo cuadro que pareció obtener al completo su atención.

Comparado con los demás, este era pequeño, su marco era dorado y parecía un tanto gastado, su forma era ovalada y los años no parecían haber pasado en vano en el marco. Aun así, la pintura estaba en buen estado y era perfectamente reconocible. En ella se podía observar con facilidad el rostro alegre e infantil de un niño, de negro cabello y con el color ámbar en los ojos. Por un momento a la mente de Kai vino un fugaz recuerdo, donde un niño de sonrisa inocente preguntaba por su nombre. Ese era un recuerdo enterrado desde hacia tiempo, y el bicolor no solía sacarlo a flote ya que no encontraba ninguna explicación para él, ni tampoco de su existencia. Tan absorto se quedo en la contemplación de aquel retrato que pareció no haber escuchado cuando el pelinegro le llamo. Al no obtener respuesta Rei se encamino entre las montañas de cosas viejas hasta encontrar a su chico, mirando los retratos de la familia que habían sido quitados con los años, mientras se colocaban los nuevos. Hoy en día ya no eran pinturas, sino claras y nítidas fotografías colocadas en grandes marcos.

"Kai" -le llamo, notando su alejamiento-.

"¿Hmn?" -Rei reviro los ojos, acostumbrado a esas respuestas sin palabras- "¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto al fin luego de un instante, volteándolo a ver-.

"La encontré" -dijo triunfal- "¿Bajamos?".

"Claro" -y regreso su vista al cuadro como si no pudiese evitarlo- "Rei".

"¿Sí?".

"Ese del cuadro... no eres tú ¿O sí?".

Al ver el ceño fruncido y la expresión pensativa del ojicarmín, Rei sonrió divertido, entrecerrando los ojos observando también la pintura.

"Nop... pero casi aciertas... te presento a Rei I" -dijo con cierto tono presuntuoso-.

"¿Fue algún antepasado?" -mascullo con aire ausente-.

"Si, aunque en realidad no soy descendiente suyo, lo que pasa es que..." -hizo una pausa-.

Al no escuchar que continuaba, Kai volteo a mirarlo y reconoció la emoción brillando en aquellas orbes que tanto veneraba.

"¿Quieres que te cuente la historia?" -pregunto ansioso, con una gran sonrisa-.

El bicolor no pudo hacer sino regresarle la sonrisa. A pesar de que los Kon eran de origen asiático, habían tomado desde hacia mucho tiempo ciertas costumbres inglesas al ser una familia tan antigua, con un compendio de anécdotas para compartir. Rei solía platicarlas con mucho entusiasmo, orgulloso de que en su familia existiesen tradiciones de ese tipo, y más orgulloso de la historia de la misma.

Sin mas remedio, rendido ante la alegría que parecía haber invadido a su novio, Kai asintió con la cabeza logrando que la sonrisa del otro se ensanchase aun mas.

"Entonces toma el cuadro y bajemos" -ordeno cariñosamente-.

El bicolor no se molesto en responder, pero hizo lo que se le pidió. Rei se encamino tomando una gran caja donde se encontraba la ropa que estaba buscando, y así cada uno con su particular carga descendió. El ojiámbar coloco la caja en su habitación pensando en que ya después la revisaría para ver que podía mandar y que no podían mandar a su hermana y pequeño sobrino nuevo. Luego de eso se encamino hacia la sala donde Kai ya le esperaba, sentado en un sillón amplio y vetusto de madera de caoba igual que el resto de los muebles que adornaban la estancia. El cuadro de Rei I se encontraba sobre una mesa de café que estaba en medio de la sala, Rei V se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba frente al que el bicolor ocupaba en aquel instante.

"¿Listo?" -pregunto sonriente, a lo que Kai asintió simplemente- "De hecho la historia que voy a contarte es la mas curiosa de mi familia, es mi favorita... bien..." -pareció meditar todo un poco- "Yatse-Kian y Ling-Fa tenían tres hijos, el mayor se llamaba Xiao y tenía once años, la que le seguía se llamaba Ling y tenía diez años, y después estaba Rei que tenía ocho años... en ese tiempo Sussex no era nada comparado a como ahora se encuentra, habían muy pocas familias y muy pocas casas, pero se vivía bien; mi familia era amiga de otra que vivía relativamente cerca, se trataba de una pareja de extranjeros que tenían un hijo... no sé si era uno o dos años mayor que Rei, pero los dos se habían vuelto buenos amigos, y cuando sus padres venían a esta a casa a tomar el té, los dos solían jugar en las cercanías del bosque metiéndose en problemas de vez en cuando... en fin, por algún motivo la pareja tuvo que regresar a su lugar de origen y entonces Rei tuvo que despedirse de su compañero de juegos..." -frunció el ceño un poco- "Realmente no sé el nombre de ninguno de los integrantes de esa familia, me parece que el niño se llamaba Gou, pero no estoy muy seguro, como esto se ha ido contando desde hace ya muchos años desgraciadamente yo pienso que los nombres se perdieron... pero para no entrar en tantos detalles, diremos que si se llamaba Gou. Bien, según cuentan, Rei resintió mucho haber perdido a su amigo y se pasaba los días mostrando mucha tristeza, aun así Gou le mandaba cartas cada cierto tiempo, en la ultima le avisaba que iría a visitarlo pues su familia pasaría unos días nuevamente aquí. En mi familia se acostumbraba antes darle algún tipo de regalo a los amigos cercanos, como joyas, relojes o alguna cosa que se le pareciese, oye, no me mires así ¡A ellos les gustaba gastarse el dinero!" -comento jocosamente, al ver la expresión burlona que había puesto Kai ante el comentario- "Así que Yatse-Kian le regalo a su hijo un par de anillos, diciéndole que uno debía quedárselo él, y el otro podría entregárselo a Gou cuando viniese de visita para que así siempre se acordase de él".

Kai escuchaba embelesado cada palabra, aunque con vergüenza debía de aceptar que no estaba poniendo la atención adecuada. Adoraba escuchar la voz suave y tranquila de Rei cuando le contaba alguna de las historias que se sabía, por mas trivial o tonta que pareciese. Además, la expresión de añoranza y el brillo que aparecía en los ojos del chino (quizás medio ingles, juar) le daban un aspecto casi venerable. No sabía si era porque resaltaba más su encanto natural, o porque estaba demasiado enamorado de él. Quizás eran ambos.

"Bien" -continuo- "La carta tenía una fecha especifica de la llegada de Gou y sus padres, mis tías que me contaron esto dicen que tuvo que ser cerca de la temporada de lluvias. El caso es que el día que marcaba, Rei desde temprano espero con mucha ansiedad afuera mientras sus padres y sus hermanos se dedicaban a sus deberes. Sin embargo no llegaron, aquel día no era uno de los mejores y cayo una muy buena tempestad. Cuando Ling iba en busca de mas estambre para el tejido que estaba haciendo, paso de casualidad por una de las ventanas del frente y entonces se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que estaba lloviendo, aun así Rei se encontraba afuera, empapado de pies a cabeza, entonces ella salio corriendo y obligo a su hermano a entrar a la casa, al instante Ling-Fa se encargo de cambiarlo de ropa y todos en la casa se movieron para tratarlo y evitar que se enfermase... pero fue inútil, esa misma noche cayo en cama con bastante fiebre. Una de las sirvientas corrió en busca del medico del pueblo, pero este se encontraba fuera, pues había salido a la ciudad a buscar nuevos medicamentos que necesitaba y nadie sabía cuando regresaría. Yatse-Kian mando al instante a buscar a cualquier medico en los lugares cercanos, al día siguiente casi después del medio día al fin llego el medico que mandaron buscar, pero..." -hizo una pausa significativa- "Ya no había caso, ninguna medicina podía ayudar a Rei en ese momento y... murió" -y le dio un tono solemne a sus palabras- "Cuatro días después llego una carta de Gou, diciendo que por problemas con la estación de trenes, se habían retrasado pero que aun así estaría ahí dentro de unos pocos días mas. Cuando él y su familia al fin llegaron se encontraron con la terrible noticia de que Rei había muerto, dicen que Gou lloro tanto su perdida como la misma Ling-Fa que estaba totalmente destrozada. La familia de Gou se marcho luego de unas semanas y nunca mas se volvió a saber de ellos. Mucho tiempo después cuando Xiao era un hombre ya casado, al menor de sus cinco hijos lo nombro Rei II en honor a su hermano que había muerto. Él y Ling se encargaron de contar a toda su descendencia la triste historia... y pues... luego de una trama complicada que implica la perdida del apellido Kon y la recuperación del mismo con otras dos generaciones y algunos, ehm, percances mas... tenemos que hemos pasado por unos cuantos Rei hasta llegar a mí, por la historia y tradición uno de cada generación de mi familia se ha llamado Rei... oficialmente se supone que soy el quinto, pero si contamos esa trama complicada de la perdida del apellido Kon a juego con el nombre de Rei, entonces quizás yo soy Rei VIII o Rei IX ¡Quien sabe! La verdad..." -carraspeo un tanto incomodo- "Sabes que odio eso ¡Ni que fuese realeza! Es tan absurdo" -bufo infantilmente- "Por eso ruego que a mi hermana no se le ocurra ponerle mi nombre a uno de sus hijos ¡No estaría mal que variásemos un poco!... bien, retomando la historia, esto ya no es _oficial_, sino lo que me contaron mis tías, pero ellas dicen que cuando eran niñas, su abuelo quien les contó la historia les dijo que desde el día de la muerte de Rei I hasta esa fecha, su fantasma, espíritu, ente o como prefieras decirle, solía aparecerse por la casa... a veces sentado en las escaleras, otras veces caminando por los pasillos de la biblioteca, y muy seguido cuando llovía, muchos decían que en la entrada de la casa se podía ver a un niño".

Paro un poco a tomar aire y pasar saliva, Kai lo miraba atentamente, aunque por su expresión, Rei estaba completamente seguro de que pensaba algo así como: _¿El fantasma de un niño? ¡Por favor! ¡Que ridiculez!_.

"Personalmente" -prosiguió- "Sabes que no creo en estas cosas, pero mis tías dicen que cuando eran niñas llegaron a ver una silueta pequeña que avanzaba por los pasillos ya fuese de noche o de día, y que cuando ellas jugaban en el patio trasero a veces escuchaban las risas de un niño... lo curioso es que nunca sintieron miedo ni llegaron a asustarse. Cuando crecieron, una de ellas se fue de la casa y la otra se quedo... mi tía Jan-Li, no sé si recuerdas que te he hablado de ella... bien, pues mi tía dice que a pesar de que ya había crecido de vez en cuando todavía pasaban cosas de ese tipo que tenían que ver con el fantasma de Rei I. Bien, tiempo después ella se fue también de la casa y esta se quedo en posesión de mi padre que luego se caso con mi madre, mi tía venía a visitarlos de vez en cuando y mas cuando mi madre estaba embarazada, según mi tía llego a ver una vez a un niño que entraba en la habitación donde estaba la cuna de mi hermana, y escucho como Mao comenzaba a reírse, cuando mi tía entro dice que no había nadie. Como te dije, ella nunca sintió miedo y eso le parecía ya muy normal... en realidad yo no sé nada de esto" -se encogió de hombros- "Quizás es que mi familia es muy supersticiosa o esta loca, pero nunca en mi vida he visto nada fuera de lugar en la casa, mi tía dice que eso es porque cuando yo nací, ella nunca mas volvió a ver a ese niño por aquí, de hecho dice que cuando venía a visitar a mi madre para ver que tal iba su embarazo cuando me estaba esperando, aunque busco y busco en cada parte de la casa, mi tía ya no pudo encontrar a ese niño..."

Rei paro de hablar, se tomo su tiempo para recuperar el aliento perdido, y se inclino hacia delante lo mas que pudo, tomando el retrato ovalado donde se presentaba aquel niño que sonreía tan alegremente. El chino observo el retrato y sonrió, volteando después a mirar a Kai.

"Y esta es otra mas de las historias de mi familia... la mas rara si me preguntas ¡Hasta fantasmas tenemos!" -rió un poco- "No basto con mi primo que se caso cuatro veces y tuvo un hijo diferente con cada matrimonio, ni con una de mis tías que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de viajar a América donde casi acaba trabajando en un burdel, ni con mis abuelos que colocaron una cadena de restaurantes en China donde se inventan cuanto platillo se les viene a la mente, o mi sobrina que cree que escribe y ya lleva publicados tres libros de los cuales sólo uno he leído y no me gusto... mi familia si que es peculiar ¡Hay de todo!" -suspiro hondamente- "La verdad es que prefiero las historias antiguas... las nuevas son demasiado descarriadas y penosas de contar" -sonrió como resignado a la locura de cada una de las que conocía- "Al menos las historias antiguas son inocentes y buenas ¿No lo crees?".

Kai permanecía en silencio, hundido repentinamente en sus recuerdos... no había podido evitar el rememorar el "por qué" había ido a esa casa en primer lugar... ¡Claro! La bendita broma de Yuriy y de sus ideas tan idiotas que casi le ocasionan un grave problema, aunque a diferencia de eso habían hecho que encontrase al chico mas cautivador del mundo, que afortunadamente había aceptado ser su novio. ¿Apariciones, espíritus? ¡Eso no existía! Él estaba seguro de ello ¿Cierto?

"Sin duda, Rei" -respondió al fin- "Tú familia es todo un caso... todavía no nos topamos con algún cuarentón que ha decidido casarse con una quinceañera".

"Ah, no... de mi tío segundo por parte de mi madre hablamos después".

Y sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, ambos soltaron unas carcajadas que animaron todo el lugar. Luego de comer, Rei había dicho que subiría el cuadro de su antepasado a su lugar y que volvería a buscar sus viejos juguetes, pues consideraba que algunos de ellos también serian muy adecuados para mandárselos a su sobrino. Kai se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero con la sutil frase de "El que no ayuda, que no estorbe", Rei prácticamente lo había dejado fuera mientras se reía, el chino sabía que Kai no era muy adepto de estar entre tanto desorden, así que atentamente le pidió que se quedase esperándolo mientras él terminaba arriba, así que dándole un cariñoso beso en la boca que a Kai le supo casi a miel, Rei se alejo por las escaleras. Nada contento con la idea de esperar, el bicolor pensó que quizás podía tomar uno de los libros de la pequeña biblioteca que había en la casa para no aburrirse, pero a mitad del camino hacia la habitación donde se encontraban todos los libreros, desvió su andar y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero de la casa. Una vez que llego la abrió y se recargo en el marco, cruzando los brazos y disfrutando la vista que le daba el exterior. Observo la barda que cubría esa parte de la casa, los árboles tras ella, los arbustos vacíos, pues la época de flores ya había pasado para aquel jardín y el gran árbol que había en una de las esquinas y del cual colgaba un columpio de una de sus resistentes ramas.

En aquel momento, rodeado del silencio de la naturaleza, de la soledad que aquel espacio le daba, y de la calma que parecía meterse en cada poro de su piel e inhalar en su alma... algo extraño sucedió, algo tan revelador que sencillamente pareció una alucinación. Quizás era un recuerdo, un sueño o un invento lo que ha su mente en aquel instante llego de golpe, con fuerza, con la violencia de una tormenta y con la serenidad de un rió cristalino.

_El paisaje era el mismo y tan diferente sin embargo, la barda blanca no existía y el espacio parecía un llano enorme, el sitio donde se encontraba el árbol del que colgaba el columpio era ocupado por apenas una mata con unas cuantas ramas y hojas. Había flores por todas partes como un jardín bien cuidado por un inconfundible toque femenino, y a lo lejos, cerca de los árboles que se alzaban en el bosque, había una banca de color blanco ideal para pasar una tarde tranquila. Risas agudas y regocijas se escuchaban, mientras dos niños corrían, uno persiguiendo al otro... hasta que al fin el perseguidor atrapo a su presa y ambos cayeron cerca de un rosal que estaba en pleno apogeo. Sus risas eran la viva expresión de la alegría infantil. Cuando ambos se tranquilizaron permanecieron sobre el verde césped, mirando el despejado cielo al tiempo que sus pechos subían y bajaban por la agitación de sus juegos. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que el mismo pareció suficiente. _

"_Oye, Gou" -murmuro uno de ellos- "¿De verdad tienes que irte?... ¿No te puedes quedar?" -pregunto tímidamente-._

_El otro niño de cabello castaño y vivaces ojos escarlatas frunció el entrecejo con aflicción; su compañerito de risas y también de tristezas permaneció en silencio. Al fin el de los ojos rubíes se incorporo un poco, para observar mejor a su amigo, paso una mano por sus finos cabellos negros y atrapo la mirada dorada del otro con la suya. El niño que había hecho las preguntas aguardo, esperando las respuestas. Al fin con un suspiro, aquel chico de cabellos marrones casi rubios pareció resignarse a responderle._

"_Yo me quedaría contigo siempre" -murmuro- "Siempre y no me iría... así jugaríamos todo el tiempo, tú me enseñarías como preparar infusiones para curar dolores de cabeza, y yo te enseñaría a andar a caballo... en primavera visitaríamos el bosque y en invierno jugaríamos en la nieve" -paro de hablar unos instantes, dejando su monologo para después proseguir- "Pero me tengo que ir"._

_El niño de ojos dorados se enderezo, quedando sentado, mientras apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en sus dos manos que ubico tras su espalda, colocando las palmas sobre el pasto fresco. _

"_¿Vas a regresar?"._

"_Yo quiero hacerlo"._

"_Voy a extrañarte mucho" -en su mirada ámbar se aprecio las lagrimas que intentaba contener- "¡Eres mi mejor amigo! Me divierto mucho contigo y cuando te vayas voy a quedarme muy solo"._

"_Puedes buscarte a otro mejor amigo"._

"_¡No!" -repuso con un puchero- "¡Yo no quiero otro mejor amigo! ¡Yo te quiero a ti!... promete que vendrás... aunque sea para visitarme ¿Sí?"._

_El cuestionado guardo silencio unos instantes, como si estuviese pensando en la petición, luego elevo su mirada rojiza hacia su amigo y asintió resueltamente varias veces._

"_Sí, vendré a verte"._

"_¡Muy bien! Mi padre me dará algo para que te lo de a ti también" -sonrió alegremente- "Voy a dártelo cuando regreses ¡Así que tienes que volver!"._

"_Regresare en cuanto pueda"._

"_¿Me lo prometes?"._

"_Te lo prometo, Rei" -hizo una pausa, y frunció el ceño con un gesto tan serio que pareció gracioso- "Y tú ¿Prometes que me vas a esperar siempre?"._

"_¡Siempre!" -asintió con vehemencia- "Nunca me moveré de aquí hasta que tú vuelvas"._

"_¿Y si me tardo mucho? Mis padres dicen que primero debemos arreglar muchas cosas antes de poder regresar aquí de visita"._

_El niño de cabellos negros sonrió con dulzura, y negó con la cabeza._

"_No importa, yo te esperare con tu regalo" -sonrió con ingenua alegría-._

"_Sí" -pareció mas seguro- "Además... ¡El tiempo no importa!"._

"_¡Sí, el tiempo no importa!"._

_Y riendo de nuevo, continuaron con sus juegos, llenos de risas e inocencia desbordada. _

Cuando Kai pareció regresar un poco en si mismo, sintió unas terribles nauseas y un mareo que no pudo explicar. Se recargo un poco mas en el marco de la puerta y aspiro hondamente hasta que el malestar se alejo de la misma forma en la que había venido.

Esa fue la primera vez en su vida que sintió que todo estaba en su lugar, que todo un rompecabezas que jamás había podido resolver, ahora se armaba por si solo en su interior. La emoción era imposible de describir con vanas palabras, no se podía explicar. Instintivamente se llevo una mano hacia el cuello, cuando sus dedos se toparon con una cadena metálica, tiro de ella sacándola de entre su camisa. Era una fina cadena de oro, delgada y resistente. De ella pendía un sencillo y bonito anillo también de oro. Hacia tiempo, justamente la misma noche del día en el que había ocurrido su gran aventura en la casa de Rei, estando aun con ganas de asesinar a Yuriy, Kai había decido darse un baño con la idea de relajarse aunque eso no iba a funcionar, a la hora de revisar en los bolsillos de su pantalón antes de quitárselo, noto un objeto en uno de ellos que claramente no reconoció a la hora de sacarlo: era un anillo de oro. No recordaba de donde había sacado semejante cosa ¡Ni tampoco como había llegado ahí! pensó que quizás Yuriy en uno de los tantos abrazos suplicantes que le había dado mientras rogaba su perdón, había dejado el anillo en su bolsillo como un soborno para su indulgencia... ¡Si claro! Tiraría esa maldita baratija a la primera oportunidad. Mas sin embargo nunca se deshizo de él, y un buen día se encontró a si mismo colocándolo dentro de la cadena como si esa idea hubiese parecido misteriosamente la mejor opción. No tiro el anillo porque se olvido de él dentro del cajón en que lo había puesto, y cuando volvió a encontrarlo ya se sentía bastante embobado por Rei, así que pensó que ese anillo bien podría recordarle como había empezado todo aquello. Sí, bastante sentimental y patético, pero aun así lo había guardado y después lo había cargado consigo.

**_Imposible_**... sencillamente... **_Imposible_**...

"¡Kai!".

La voz de Rei le sobresalto de la misma forma que una sirena de ambulancia lo hubiese hecho. Volteo a mirar al pelinegro que lo observaba con una ceja levantada, y aquella irresistible expresión de confusión en el rostro.

"Ya termine" -se acerco mas- "Te he estando llamando y no has respondido otra vez ¿Estas bien?".

Mas, el bicolor sólo lo contemplo detenidamente de pies a cabeza, centrándose en cada detalle como si fuese la primera vez, pero sobre todo, deteniéndose meticulosamente en aquella mirada dorada que idolatraba, que siempre le había hecho suspirar involuntariamente.

"Sí" -mascullo de manera ausente- "Recordaba... simplemente..."

"¿De verdad?" -Rei entrecerró los ojos- "¿Qué recordabas?".

Rei sintió un escalofrió al sentir la mirada tan profunda de Kai sobre su persona, nunca antes le había observado con esa intensidad que hacia que un escalofrió lo recorriese. Kai parecía extraño... algo en él había cambiado, pero ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado mientras él se encontraba en el ático?

"Nada... únicamente estaba... recordando el fantasma de ti... Recordándote".

"¿Qué cosa?" -Rei parpadeo confundido-.

Mas el chino no pudo seguir preguntando, porque de un súbito movimiento Kai paso su mano izquierda por su cintura, atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia él, pegando ambos cuerpos, poso su mano derecha sobre la nuca, perdiéndose en los cabellos negros, empujo su cabeza hacia delante, donde sus labios se encontraron con los de él. Rei no pudo reprimir su sorpresa ante aquel arranque de su novio, y contuvo una queja cuando su boca se vio invadida por la lengua de ruso que parecía tan demandante. Cuando logro dominar su impresión inicial, el chino correspondió el beso con la misma pasión, llevando sus manos a los hombros de Kai, aferrándose a ellos. Sus lenguas se acariciaron, grabaron de nuevo el sabor del otro, y dieron de nueva cuenta un reconocimiento a las cavidades perfectamente exploradas y ya conocidas.

Cuando se separaron, Rei aun mantenía sus manos asiendo firmemente su agarre, mientras que escondía el rostro en el pecho calido del ojicarmín que subía y bajaba con respiración agitada, escuchando el latido acelerado de aquel bien amado corazón. Kai le abrazo con fuerza y escondió el rostro en su hombro, acariciando suavemente la acanelada piel del cuello con su nariz.

"¿Eso fue porqué...?" -pregunto luego de un instante Rei, cuando pudo recuperar el habla-.

"Porque te amo, porque siempre te ame" -respondió con sencillez-.

Esta vez Kai subió el rostro hasta colocar su mejilla contra la de Rei, tenerlo entre sus brazos se sentía tan bien.

"Dime una cosa".

"¿Sí?" -pregunto de manera solicita-.

"Los anillos... aquellos que dijiste que a Rei le habían dado ¿Qué paso con ellos?" -cerro los ojos concentrándose mas en grabar aquel momento en su memoria- "Siento curiosidad".

A Rei le pareció gracioso escuchar su nombre dirigido hacia otra persona. Ahí, entre el calido y cariñoso agarre en el cual Kai le mantenía, tuvo que preguntarse a que venía aquella pregunta. Kai pocas veces le besaba de esa forma, y siempre que lo hacia le dejaba sin aliento, y esta era la primera vez que le había una pregunta que parecía tan fuera de lugar como esa... aunque ¿Qué importaba?

"Se los quedo Xiao por ser el mayor... sin embargo uno de ellos se perdió... te asombrara saber que el que no se perdió todavía existe" -rió de manera cómplice- "Es otra de las tantas cosas que mi familia ha guardado con los años, lo tengo yo ahora. Se ha conservado muy bien".

Kai se aparto solamente lo suficiente para poder mirar fijamente a Rei, con delicadeza paso una mano por sus hebras negras, y le sonrió de aquella forma que sólo el pelinegro había visto.

"Algún día me lo tienes que enseñar".

Y sin decir otra cosa, atrapo sus labios en otro beso, esta vez más calmado y dulce. Rei se rindió de nuevo ante él, de la misma forma entregada en que siempre lo hacia hasta por tan sólo una caricia. Desde que Kai había llegado a su vida había sentido como si ya no echase de menos ese "algo" que siempre sentía haber necesitado.

No sabía decir si aquello que le había faltado era el dichoso amor en su existencia... o en realidad siempre le había faltado el mismo Kai, sea como fuere el caso... ahora todo estaba bien. Siempre lo estaría. Sin importar el tiempo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¡Nie! Ok... para empezar, si, si, si... soy ahora un orgulloso miembro de "Las Crónicas de KaixRei", así que van a tenerme que ver un poco mas seguido molestando por aquí con mi infame existencia. No es que yo tenga más tiempo libre, ni que no encuentre en donde ponerme de ociosa, o al menos que muchos de mis problemas se hayan resuelto, pero quiero probarme a mi misma y por eso decidí pedir estar en esto, y claro, le agradezco a Adda por la oportunidad. Bien, se suponía que el reto se trataba de cosas fuera de lo normal (fantasmas, vampiros, hombres lobo ¡cualquier bicho de ese tipo!), así que como es mas que obvio me largue a escoger los fantasmas jujuju.

Ok, hablemos del fic, que yo sé que estuvo mas confuso que cuando me hablan en ingles... ok, aquí va la _versión entendible_ por si llego a quedar una duda (que yo sé que muchas les quedaron ¬¬Uu) Yéndonos con Rei I, si, murió, y si, nunca se fue de la casa a pesar de los años porque tenía una promesa que mantener, la de ver a Gou y entregarle lo que le había dicho que le daría. Sí, Rei V es algo así como la reencarnación de Rei I, es por eso que cuando nuestro neko V nació, nuestro adorable niño-espíritu dejo de "embrujar" la casa con su presencia. Sí, Kai es también la _reencarnación_ de Gou. Ahora bien, si se supone que Rei V y Rei I son el mismo ¿Cómo fue posible que Kai se topase con el niño cuando este le entrego el anillo? ¡Cosas de fantasmas! xD digamos que nuestro adorable Rei I ya sabía, presentía o había visto (que sé yo, el mundo espiritual es desconocido para mí y para toda la humanidad en realidad 9.9) cuando su querido amigo Gou _regresaría_ al fin luego de taaantos años, así que obviamente para estar a la par y juntos de nuevo, era obvio que debía ya de regresar al mundo de los vivos ¿No? pero a pesar de eso aun estaba su promesa y su deber inconcluso, así que dejo hem... cierta parte de su "esencia" esperando en la casa para el momento apropiado en el que _Gou_ se apareciese de nuevo, así podría entregarle el anillo y todo el circulo estaría cerrado, por algo le había dicho que se verían de nuevo muy pronto, y que "el tiempo no importa" ¡Y claro que no importa! Esto se supone que es cosa rara y de fantasmas ¡Así que al diablo la ley espacio-tiempo, jajajaja! Ahora bien, Rei I y Gou se querían bastante, un adorable cariño de niños y todas esas cosas... es obvio que Rei V y Kai siendo que ya no son niños, hubiesen transformado un cariño así a un amor que casi parecía no tener razón (ahora ya sabemos la explicación), y como Gou y Rei I se sintieron desolados por estar separados y fueron muy infelices, cuando volvieron a "encontrarse", Kai y Rei V sentían que todo estaba correcto y en su lugar. Ah, del nombre de "Gou" ¡No pensé en uno mejor! Digo, quería representar a un "Kai" del pasado y todos los nombres que pensé parecían indignos, como si no fuesen a quedar bien con él, todos menos ese ñ.ñ Para finalizar, sobre el final con un Kai que _aparentemente_ lo había entendido y/o recordado todo ¡Me pareció lindo dejarlo así! de eso no explicare porque se le iría el encanto 6.6 en fin ¡Ahí lo tienen! ojalá las muchas dudas de mi patético fanfic se hayan disipado. Yo, por mi parte debo de retirarme ¡Tantas cosas que hacer, y tan poco tiempo de vida para ello! XD a ver si reencarno yo también para arreglar las cosas inconclusas que vaya a dejar muajajajaja... en fin ¿Alguien leyó esto? ¡Nah! Lo dudo, o ya perdí lectores o perdí el maldito talento, pero mientras haya personas que se mantengan como mis fieles leyentes (si, saben que hablo de ustedes ninias) ¡Entonces lo demás no importa! En fin, nos veremos después ¡Cuídense mucho! si ven a un fantasma ¡Lo saludan de mi parte, jajaja!

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ.** _"Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre, y siempre tengo que esperar paciente el pedazo que me toca de ti... Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida, te amo aunque estés compartida..._" ------**»**

_PS_. En serio, en serio que tanto "Rei I" y "Rei V" me ha dejado un trauma jajajajaja, no volveré a ponerle números al pobre nombre del neko, juar.


End file.
